Prof's First Date
by KaitouKudou
Summary: Ch7. finally up, sorry for delay, spring break was hectic. Hope you like it, final chapter.
1. Default Chapter

The Professor's Date

Ch1

It was just past 7:00 when the phone rang as a tubby scientist hustled to answer his call as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. A tiny figure stood behind him, smiling away at the hilarious scene as she folded her arm In front of her chest and posed at the top of the stairs from the basement.

She could hear the excitement in the old man's lips as his words gained in volume, then finally with the click of the phone, a joyous cheer went up as he drew his fists to his face. "I don't believe this, she said yes!" he squealed with glee.

"Wow, I guess miracles do happen," Ai chuckled and walked to the sofa.

"Oh wow, I don't think I could remember the last time something like this happened," he jumped then settled down, realizing how immature he sounded for his age with a cough.

"Of course you can't, this is your first date," Ai laughed and laid back, sinking into the sofa picking up a magazine.

"Are you criticizing that I never womanized in my entire life? I've gone to dates before," the professor gave her a dirty look.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she said calmly behind the pages of the magazine.

"I have too,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"Describe when and where,"

"Uh…1962….ummm it was at,"

"You're lying," The professor stuttered and puffed out his lips. "I take it from that face, I got you dead center."

"Hmf! So this is my first, big deal," he said puffing out his cheeks.

"heh…" Ai snikered.

"What, what do you want now?" he said shifting a glare at her mocking face.

"I'm not laughing at the fact that this is your first date…okay maybe a little to that too, but I'm laughing because I'm imagining how you're going to do, being a bachelor that hadn't had a date in 52years." She chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Well, do you know what you have to do when you go out on a date?" the professor shook his head, "Do you know how to dress, how to act?" the old man continued to shake and Ai gave a sigh, "Well then do you know how to greet her atleast?"

The professor cleared his throat then opened his mouth then shut it again, looking down with another shake.

"This should be interesting, maybe I should tag closely behind just to laugh at all your foolish mistakes," she said, staring at him with her poker face smile.

"Uh oh…" she professor grinded his teeth then thought for a moment, "I know!"

"Hmm?"

"You show me what to do!" the professor jumped before Haibara and shook her by her shoulders.

"Me? No! WAY!" she exclaimed putting accents on "No" and "Way"

"Please!" he begged shaking her more rapidly, "Common, I brought you in to my home, think of this as a pay back," he said putting a vertical hand to his face.

"Are you black mailing me?" she said raising her eyebrows, "fine, but I have one condition," she said going back to her calm usual style.

"What is it," the professor extended his neck forward.

"You're too old for my style so I want you to get me someone to show you what to do," she said shooting him a sly face.

Few Minutes Later-

"PROFESSOR! WHAT"S WRONG! YOU SAID YOU HAD SOME SERIOUS MATTER THAT YOU NEEDED TO TELL ME!" a small figure bursted through the front door with great hurry as sweat fell from his head from the dash he made from the tiny home on top of a café.

"Over here Shinichi," the professor called him from the living room.

Conan's eyes opened wide with relief to hear the old man's voice than dashed down the hall. The kitchen door creaked open slowly and a gasp of awe arose from the boy's mouth.

This is not going to be very long, most likely it will end next chapter. I was bored and came up with this idea all of a sudden and decided to write a short peace on it.

I won't continue unless you review this chapter. Also, "The Last Choice" now known as "Decision of Fate" has been reposted with the new chapter! That one will end in about 5-6 chapters.

Reviews are always well appreciated -p


	2. To Her Surprise

Ch2

Sorry, I had writer block so I couldn't update this story. I appreciated all the reviews I received for chapter one.

To Her Surprise

Continuing off last time:

The kitchen door creaked open and Conan gasped as the light engulfed his body. The professor sat behind the counter with a pen and a note book in his hand, waving his and once at the arrival of the boy. Haibara stood behind the kitchen table, pushing down on the wooden chair that was tucked neatly under it.

"What's going on?" the tiny detective walked in with confusion.

"I'm going on a date tonight," Ai spoke sheepishly, though there was still her usual cold tone in her voice.

"Oh congratulations, hope you have fun," he nodded then turned his attention to his caller. "So what's the reason you called me here?" he asked. 'Please be the cure Please be the cure Please be the cure Please be the cure' he repeated it in his hand.

"I called you here tonight…," the professor paused with a guilty smile. 'Damn it wasn't the cure,' Conan dropped his shoulders in disappointment and allowed the professor to continue. "I called you tonight to go on a date with her," he said.

"YOU WHAT!" Conan jumped, hitting his head hard against the inside wall of his imagination.

"Please?" the professor begged.

"No way, I came here cause I thought you made the cure since you sounded soooo URGENT in your call. Why does that all of a sudden turn into me going on a date with her?" he huffed, folding his hands angrily.

"Please Shinichi, think of this like a favor for an old friend," pleaded the old scientist.

"Why all of a sudden…" Conan looked over, sticking out his lips with a crescent eye.

The professor blushed slightly and fidgeted his fingers. "You see…" he began.

(He tells him what's going on)

"AHAHAHAHA" Conan bursted out laughing, holding the side wall to keep him from falling to his back. "You got a…and you…AHAHA…this is too much, haha"

The professor looked irritatingly at Conan, blushing furiously while he clutched his fist and raising it to the side of his fist. "Oh be quiet! Just cause I'm old, doesn't mean I can't be sexually active right?" he puffed.

A sudden shiver went up the spines of the two tiny backs which forced them to quiver their entire body to shake off the sensation. "Don't say 'sexually active' at your age. Oh my god that was a disgusting image," Conan blunted, holding his elbows, still shivering.

Haibara held one index finger to the center of her for head and felt embarrassment for the old man as she shook her head.

"What's wrong with me saying…" the professor stuck his head forward as he spoke but was abruptly cut off by the two's "DON'T SAY IT!" before he could finish.

"Fine, what ever. So are you going to help me on this one?" the professor asked.

Conan looked at his face and tried everything in his power to keep himself from going into another laugh riot but he could not hold a few snickers from escaping from his lips. He cleared his throat and said, "I suppose," as his lips twitched from the need of laughter.

"Good! My date will be just a dinner at a restaurant so that's where I will take you two. We'll leave around 7:00 to the newly opened Touto restaurant alright?" he said.

"Alright, will you be sitting with us then?" Conan asked.

"No, I will be at the table beside you two to watch every detail of your…date" he said.

"Mendokuse!" Conan groaned and looked up into the ceiling.

"Kudou-kun, I hope you don't expect a good night kiss after this thing," Haibara mocked.

"Wh..What! I never even thought about that," Conan said as his cheeks began to receive a tint of pink.

Haibara chuckled in amusement at the nervous boy that shook his head rapidly. "I'm just kidding… you amuse me," she laughed.

The young lad dropped his head and laughed irritatingly at the tiny chemist.

Somewhere in a Department Shop

"Hey Ran, it's 6:40 already, lets go somewhere and eat," Sonoko wined holding her few bags of clothing she just bought while they dangled from her tired arms.

"That's cause you're too violent when it comes to buying cloth," Ran chuckled, "I swear, you would've killed that other lady to get that tank-top if I didn't tell you to stop."

"Yea, it was because of you that I didn't get that cute outfit! As a punishment, maybe I'll ask you to buy me supper," Sonoko said, sticking her face right up against Ran.

"EH? But that will clear most of my allowance for the week!" Ran pleaded nervously.

"Yea, Shinichi-kun always paid for your dinner when you two went out in secret right?" Sonoko said narrowing her eyes.

"What are you talking about, we never went on any…" Ran jumped back, turning her head to hide her blush and to avoid eye contact.

Sonoko chased Ran's pathetic attempt. "Oh common, I'm your best friend. I know these things," She said in a sly voice, "Maybe the next time I see your dad I'll tell him about some of the…intricate moments you had with your husband."

"His not my husband! And what intricate moments?" Ran shouted letting her cheeks glow red.

"My, my. Look at those cheeks, I bet they would glow in the dark right now. Besides, with a father like yours, I bet he'll believe anything I tell him as long as I mention your HUSBAND's name," she said smiling evilly.

'Sonoko…' a sweat drop fell from the back of Ran's head.

"I'm just toying with you, I won't make you pay for my meal when I'm the daughter of the millionaire. As a return for that little mocking, I'll buy you dinner," she smiled.

Ran rolled her eyes at her taunt then shook her hand, as she declined, "No that's okay I can pay for my own."

"Don't worry about it, it's been a while since we came shopping so lets top it off at a fancy restaurant," Sonoko smiled cheerfully.

"But…"

"Hey, I'm the one that's offering you a free meal so just take it,"

"Still…"

"Common, you should get away from home cooking once in a while too you know,"

"Fine…"

Kogorou Home

(Ring Ring Ring)

"Hello, Mouri Detective Agency," Kogorou said lazily.

"Hi, daddy?" Ran answered.

"Oh Ran, Where are you, I've starving over here," Kogorou asked rubbing his stomach.

"I'm calling to tell you I won't be coming home for supper, me and Sonoko is going out, so just make something between you and Conan-kun for tonight," Ran explained.

"What! I've been waiting for you to get home for so long! Now your telling me I gotta make something for myself?" Kogorou groaned.

"Yourself? Isn't Conan-kun there?" Ran asked in curiosity.

"Huh, oh he left a while ago to the professor's house."

"Right before supper?"

"Why should I care, he seemed all excited about it so I just let him go. But anyways, What am I suppose to do for supper, my cooking is worse than your mother's!"

"I don't know, order a pizza or something then. I got to go now, bye!"

"Hey Ran! Ran? RAN!" Kogorou yelled into the receiver then dropped his head, "Crud…" and opened his empty wallet.

Back at the Department Store

"So, where we going?" Ran asked.

"I've been wanting to check out this place for a while now. It's been closed for remodeling for sometime and just recently reopened, Touto Restaurant," Sonoko said.

"Sounds great, lets go!" Ran smiled.

Later in Restaurant

Ran and Sonoko was sitting at their table chatting away to pass the time while they waited for the arrival of their food. They sat against the back wall as a dim light, directly above their table lit the utensils just enough to make them seem as though they sparkled. The roof had tiny spots of glowing-in-the-dark circles to which they admired as they found real constellations amongst them.

clink clink

The chime above the entrance door sang out as three figures walking in. "Welcome, will it be only three people?" the waitress greeted them.

Ran and Sonoko turned then gasped in surprise. "Co…Conan-kun?" Ran mumbled to herself. She was about to get up to greet them when she felt her friend's hand, gripping her wrist, motioning for her to stop. She turned to look at Sonoko questioningly and saw her pointing to the person beside young lad, blushing with amusement. Ran turned her head back to the scene, "WHAT!" she bursted out then held her mouth realizing it was a bit loud. She looked back and let go of her mouth seeing how they did not notice her.

Ai stood beside him, dressed in a sparkling white dress while her high heels clanked against the marble floor with each step. There was elegance in her steps, not something you would expect from a grade 1, six years old child. She seemed so mature that it was beginning to scare her two observer, and some of the guests around her.

Following closely behind, they could see the old, tubby, scientist, holding a small note book as he jolted something down rapidly with a pen.

Conan put one hand behind his back as he straightened it, then made a hoop with the other in a gentleman's stance. Haibara accepted his offer and put her arm through his. They walked while smiling at one another with occasional turns of their head to the professor and whispering something to him which Ran nor Sonoko could catch.

Snickers and small talks erupted around them as the guests watched the two tiny dates walk in so…not child like. Words like "Cute", and "Adorable" frequently entered Conan's ears as he marched down the isle and he blushed slightly from all the attention.

They reached their table, a table for two. Haibara took her arm back from Conan then waited as Conan pulled the chair out for her with a bow and a hand signal for her to take her seat.

The scene left Ran and Sonoko with their mouth hung down with shock. They returned to face each other with robotic motion then pushed their jaws up with their hand. Rubbing their eyes and giving their heads a shake, they turned back to confirm the image they had just scene. There they were, Conan now taking his seat, still keeping his back straight as Ai smiled through her poker face at the tiny boy. The professor had sat down at the table next to them and continued to write something on his little booklet as he smiled at the two. "uhhh…………" the two were stunned. Their lips twitched rapidly through their weak smile while they blinked occasionally to prevent their eyes from falling out.

End…

Looks like there will be 1 if not 2 more chapters to this story. I hoped you liked this chapter, please review!

Sherry: Thank you, when I'm bored, these things tend to pop into my head lol.

Crystal Snowflakes: I personally do like to write SS but I love to get Ran involved in it some how lol.

Fan Fic Maniac: Sorry about the shortness, I didn't make the first chap too long because I didn't know if I would get much popularity with this story.

Meitantei Mystery: The professor really don't have many choices. I didn't want him to ask Ran because well…you can tell from this chapter.

Serenity Touched: Thank you very much :-p

Adilla: Thanks for review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

First Silvera: Sorry I didn't let you see what Ai was showing the professor this chapter. Actually, I don't think I will tell much about what they tell the professor. That's not the main plot lol.

Sorry again for the long wait. I had to due to writer block.

Remember, I appreciate all the reviews. I hope to have another 7 reviews for this chapter. I won't continue unless you give me reviews, muahaha : -)


	3. 

Ch3

"Speeches"

'Thoughts'

"…"

The food had come and the two girls ate as they stared secretly toward the two tiny couple. It was awkward to see such young children going out and to a place like this. It was as though they were both adults. Yet, because both of them were so formal in the way they acted, they seemed like a perfect couple. Haibara sat with her legs together and back straight, taking small sips of her water which the waiter brought out in two triangular wine glasses to imitate white wine just out of his own will. Conan, stood with his chest slightly out and back straight in a similar fashion, careful with every detail such as the knife always goes on the left and the spoon and fork to the right. The other guests has gotten use to the scene, though they still gave occasional glances once in a while, but mostly talked amongst themselves about their own matters.

Through the dimly lit diner, the two stunned teens could see occasional light laughter that was exchanged between the two all the while the professor still writing things into his little booklet. They noticed him but didn't care; their main focus was upon the tiny shapes.

"Wow, those two are quite something," said Sonoko, breaking the silence that was going on at their table.

"Huh, yea!" Ran snapped to attention and smiled, 'So that's why he was so excited when he went out tonight,' she snickered to herself, 'Those two make a cute couple' she stared nostalgically at the two.

"Oh, if only that could be Shinichi and I… the pain, the sorrow, oh woe!" Sonoko taunted.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" Ran spat giving slight blushes on her cheeks.

"Oh please, it's written all over your face," Sonoko slid her eyes down mockingly.

"Shut up…" Ran pouted and watched Sonoko give her a big smile, showing all her teeth.

"Say Ran, you wanna make a bet?" Sonoko said in a sly voice.

"What sort?" Ran leaned her ear toward her.

The dates have finished their meal and was getting ready to leave. Conan, after turning his head and saying something to the professor, got off his chair and extended his hand to help his date from her chair. Haibara accepted his offer and took his hand with a graceful gesture as she stood from her seat. The two locked arms once more then turned their heads to the professor, said a few words, and then motioned to leave. Ran and Sonoko had finished their dinner some time ago and had called a taxi to wait outside. They followed the three not far behind and got into their waiting taxi the moment their pursuers entered their vehicle.

Conan had arrived back at Agasa's home where they stood at the front door chatting. Through the bush at the fence, 4 eyes peeped out.

The professor stepped in and turned back and said, "Remember Conan, do not tell this to anyone yet!" strictly and went inside.

"I never knew you knew so much about being a gentleman," Haibara said, smiling through her poker face.

"I could say the same to you. I always thought you never had any friends growing up," Conan mocked.

"Well that's just the nicest thing you could say to your girlfriend at the end of a date isn't it. Then again, it's you," she shot him an evil grin.

"Shut up," Conan huffed.

"Common, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" Sonoko chanted behind the bush. A sweat drop rolled down Ran's head as she watched her excited friend shaking her fists up and down with suspense.

"That's a bit early, even if they are mature for their age," Ran laughed.

"Anyways, I had a wonderful time tonight," Ai said and leaned forward, pushing her face slowly up against his. "Right…?"

"Yea, huh…wait a sec…what are you!" Conan raised his eyebrow. He wanted to run away but his legs didn't move. He was in panic at her sudden approach and his usual sharp mind went blank.

"Oh My God! I think they're actually going to do it!" Sonoko focused her vision.

"What!" Ran spun around. From their angle, they could see Conan's back and the young girl that leaned ever so slightly more each passing second. They both blushed and stuck their necks further out to get a better look, not like it made much difference.

"You were a wonderful date tonight and I'm giving you your thank you," Ai whispered, narrowing her eyes that seemed to glimmer in the late setting sun.

Conan leaned back slightly, sweat poured from his head. "Wait, I…You…," he stuttered. He wondered to himself, why wasn't he running, what was making him stay. Was it his "Man Wants" for the opposite sex or was it actually something much deeper?

Haibara put her arms around his neck and leaned her lips closer to his. Their breath tangled in the empty vacuole between the two. Sonoko and Ran gasped at the romantic scene. To them, they were kissing. "Oh wow, they're hardcore!" Sonoko blushed with excitement, "You owe me a dollar!" Sonoko snickered.

"Fine…you win, I'll give you it later," Ran pouted.

The two stood in their position for about a minute. She gazed gently into his nervous eyes while the light of the sun radiated from her face. Then she drifted her face to the side of his face and whispered, "Gotcha again!" and went into the house and shut the door behind her.

Conan stood on his spot, laughing weakly through his speechless face and the half open eyes at the humiliation he suffered. 'Man, what's going on in that woman's mind everyday…' he thought sheepishly to himself. He gave a few slaps to his face and screamed in his mind, 'Damn Women!'

Conan walked away from the door with his hands stuck in his pocket. As he turned from the driveway a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head when he noticed two girls staring mockingly at his face.

"Well if it isn't the little love bird. You little player, I had no idea" Sonoko said in a sly voice.

"How long have you two been together Conan-kun?" Ran asked, following Sonoko's style.

"We weren't…Wait a sec, how long have you been following us?" Conan pouted.

"Ever since we saw you at the restaurant," Sonoko replied pinching his cheeks and let it go with a snap. "You little brat, I always thought you were more mature than the other kids but boy, I never thought this much," she snickered.

Conan turned his face in annoyance. "Shut up!" he huffed.

"But Ran…I must say that you're kind of sad," Sonoko shook her head with a sigh.

"Huh?" Ran replied confused about her words.

"Even Conan-kun has had his first kiss and yet, you're still waiting for your dear husband's return," she taunted.

"What are you talking about…what fi… 'Crap'" Conan cut himself off with his thought.

"That's right, we were watching you two through the bushes there the entire time!" Sonoko squeezed the sides of his cheek, forcing him to puck his lips and shook his head from side to side.

Conan blushed slightly. Not knowing what to say, he decided to just let them have their moments of fun. They gotta get bored of the topic sometime…right?

1 hour later

Sonoko's laughter sounded the nearly darkened night. It was closing to 10:00 as she continued to taunt and tease the young lad. Conan stood with a mixed feeling between annoyance and astonishment at the length of the time the girls could continue to laugh at him. Checking the time, Ran gave a nudge to Sonoko. "It's getting late now, I think we better head home," she said.

"I guess you're right," her friend replied, messing the young lad's hair, "We'll continue this another day," she winked.

'Heh..Heh..Heh… what a woman' he thought.

"Conan-kun, I thought it might be too early to tell you this, seeing as how you're still so young…but judging from what I've seen tonight…I think I should tell you about…it" Ran kneeled down in front of him with a difficult expression on her face and blushed slightly.

Conan shifted his eyes. 'Oh crap…don't tell me…is she?'

"You see…how should I put this…when a boy likes a girl um…" Ran searched in her mind for any euphemism she could find.

'Oh god…she is!' Conan took a step back.

Ran flipped her eyes, "um…ket's start again. When a boy begins to like a girl…it's like they are going to a big ice cream shop."

Conan sweat dropped. 'Oioi, an ice cream shop? What kind of relation is that,'

"There are so many…flavors to choose from and things he wishes to try that sometimes he tends to get..over excited about it," she raised her brow to see if he under stood.

'heh..heh..heh..indeed,' Conan sweat drop plopped further down.

Sonoko snickered then bursted out in laughter. "You know what, I'll leave things to you from here. As much as how funny this may turn out, I don't think I want to stick around to hear it. I may not be able to get up tomorrow morning cause you tore my abs apart." She giggled.

"Shut up…" Ran pouted, "This is harder than it looks you know." Turning her glance back to the tiny boy that stood before her, laughing weakly through his fake smile, she patted him on his head. "Conan-kun, I'm glad today is a Friday. You don't have to get up early tomorrow so I'm going to stay up all night if I have to, to tell you about….my story," she smiled.

Three sweat drops came upon the three individual's heads. 'All night!' The thought of him listening to his "Girl friend" teaching him about sexuality spun his head in wild dances of humiliation. Conan quivered, "The professor had a date!" he bursted out randomly.

Sonoko held in her steps and spun around with a confused look. "What the heck are you talking about?" she asked.

'Crap! Did I just say that out loud? I guess there's no turning back now…' he gave a long sigh and began, "The professor has a date tomorrow and he asked me and Ai-chan to show him what to do. That's why we went to that restaurant, it's where his going tomorrow."

A moment of silent blinking occurred between the two. Then a sudden outburst of laughter came roaring upon the darkened street. "That geezer's got a date? Oh this is too funny. I guess the old saying is true. There is someone in the world for everyone," Sonoko broke out in tears.

"Common Sonoko-neechan, it's not nice to laugh so hard," 'Even though I did too,' he chuckled.

"But why would he ask you two?" Sonoko leaned her face down to the boy and poked his forehead. "Haibara-san seems mature and all but she's still in grade one. (Pushes with her finger) Plus this guy here."

"But I saw you kiss her," Ran ejaculated.

"We never kissed! She just gave me a hug and said good night," Conan explained with a half lie.

"If that's true, then why didn't you say something earlier when we were teasing you," Sonoko questioned.

"I thought you two would stop soon so I never bothered. But you just kept going and going…." He lowered his eyelids halfway down.

A vein popped in Sonoko's forehead, "Stupid know-it-all brat," she hmphed. Looking at Ran, the shorthaired teen shot a smile. "Common Ran!" she called.

"Come where?" Ran asked.

"Where do you think? To the professor's house!" she giggled.

End…

How was it? Did you like it? I hope you liked it Thank you for all the reviews on ch2.

Remember, The continuation of the next chapter depends heavily on the numbers of reviews!


	4. picking on the Little Guy

Ch4

"speeches"

'Thoughts'

Picking on the Little Guy

A roar of laughter erupted from a tiny house which seemed to get exaggerated about it's size when there is a mansion few times its size next to it. The professor shrunk as he blushed slightly from his cheeks while the other wiped off their tears of laughter.

"I'm sorry professor (Snicker), it's just that I never thought you could be still interested in well…women at this day and age," Sonoko patted him on the back.

"What do you mean 'this day and age'. I'm a man and men are naturally attracted to women. And I'm only 52 you know," Agasa pouted.

'Only 52 huh' Sonoko thought to herself but kept it in.

"So professor, what's she like?" Ran asked with a soft smile.

"I'm not sure, I've only talked to her on the net and through the phone. Never exactly seen her in real life," he answered solemnly.

'Oioi, you sure it's even a girl?' Conan dropped his shoulders.

Conan walked to the kitchen to renew the tea pot of its contents. Ai sat at the table, still waiting for the whistle of the kettle to blow. "It'll be done in a few minutes," she said with a plain voice.

"The professor's never gonna talk to me again," he laughed, "I spilled the beans on the day he told me his secret."

"You're probably right. Anyways, how do you feel about this date?" Ai asked.

"Well, I suppose it's fine. The old timer needs some more excitement in his life than just H2O and NH3 and CH3COOH," he smiled.

"Yea, I suppose you're right. I won't have a problem as long as he don't go all the way," Ai glanced over with a toying smile.

"All the way?" Conan questioned.

"Hey, I gotta sleep in that bed you know," she said crossing her legs then lowered her head to rest upon her palm.

"Oh, that was wrong in SO many ways," Conan gagged.

"Do you know what happens when a person goes under sexual activities?" Ai chuckled.

"No, and I don't want to hear about it," Conan said plugging his ears.

"You should know that, that won't prevent you from hearing what I have to say," Ai smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Their pupils dialect (Conan:lalala), Their heart races (Conan: LaLaLa), and secretion pours from every gland in your body (Conan: LALALA). Sweat covers the over heated skin and the mind becomes a blur.(Conan: La la…crap…I heard it) and if god didn't make it unbelievably fun, the human race would have died out long ago." She said, watching in enjoyment as the young lad quivered and shivered under his tiny tux.

Whistle

"The water's ready," she pointed out then poured it into the tea pot and handed over to Conan. "Here you go, I spilled some on the handle by accident so it's kind of WET" she smirked.

Conan gave her a difficult laughter as a small vein popped at the side of his head and walked away with the pot. Ai sat back down to her original seat. With her alone, her talk came back into her mind as she gave a shudder at the stimulating thought. Even with all her studies about the human body and its response to sexual activities, she couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted by the image.

Conan brought back the teapot and filled everyone's cups. Setting it down, he quickly wiped the water onto his pants.

"So it's decided then, we're taking you shopping tomorrow," Sonoko gave a wink.

"Shopping?" Conan looked over in a questioning manner.

"Oh, you wanna come too brat? We're going to get the professor all dressed up and looking sharp. We can't have him show up to his date with that one lab cloth do you?" Sonoko sighed.

"It's getting late now, let's go home Conan-kun," Ran smiled then took Conan's hand.

"K" Conan replied.

The two walked in the darkened street, only lit by a few street lamp glows. Conan extended high to reach is teenage guardian's hand and shot occasional glances to her face with slight blemish to be holding her hands.

"_pupils dialect,"_

Glances over.

"Heart Races" 

Glances over.

"Secretion spills from every gland" 

Shakes head, wipes face, then glances over once more.

"Something wrong Conan-kun?" Ran asked watching the boy's actions.

"Huh..uh…No, nothing at all," he smiled difficultly.

"Are you sure? You look awful nervous tonight, and you're even blushing more than usual," she patted him on his head.

"It's nothing, just thinking about some stupid things," he answered.

"I get it, you like Ai-chan don't you?" Ran smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"Huh…" Conan dropped his shoulder and one side of his tuxedo plopped half way down.

"Even though it was just a fake date as you said, you went along with it cause you like Ai-chan, right?" Ran snickered.

"What are you talking about, I don't like her," Conan flipped his head to the other side.

"Oh, how cute, puppy love," she giggled, "Conan-kun and Ai-chan sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"I can say the same about you and Shinichi-niichan," Conan smirked.

"So, I told you I liked him already so you can't tease me about it," Ran stuck out her tongue immaturely.

"Maybe I should tell Shinichi-niichan about it next time," Conan crescent his eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Ran jumped.

"If you keep going on about it then don't blame me if my tongue slips. After all, I am only in grade 1," Conan's smirk got bigger.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. But in exchange, you can't tell anyone about my secrets either, got it?" Ran put her finger up against her lips and shushed.

"I won't," Conan smiled. 'Heh..heh..heh, sucker'

It was just before 11:00 when the two finally returned to their homes. The light was on when they arrived at their door, but things were unusually quiet. No sound of the TV, no sound of Kogorou's loud snoring, not even the sound of any footsteps came through. They looked at each other before sliding the door open slowly to see what was happening.

"Dad? We're home…" Ran whispered then her eyes opened wide with shock.

Kogorou laid on the floor with his butt sticking high into the air and head collapsed face first onto the floor. "Dad! What happened, are you okay?" Ran dashed to his aid.

"Ran?" Is that you?" he said weakly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ran shook her father almost panicing, "Conan-kun, go call an ambulance!" she screamed to the boy behind.

"Right!" Conan flipped back to reality ten zoomed for the phone.

"Dad, where are you hurt? Conan-kun's getting an ambulance right now so help would arrive shortly," she gave a difficult smile.

"Ran, come closer," the dying detective whispered and Ran leaned her ear to his lips, "Ran…Just…"

"What is it?" Ran whispered back. Conan just reached the phone and had picked it up against his ear.

"Ran…I'm…dying…" Kogorou said breathing quietly, Ran's eyes opened wider with shock, "of hunger…" Kogorou finished off.

"Eh…" A moment of silence hung in the air before the two worried kids face planted onto the floor.

Few minutes later

Kogorou ate heartily at the freshly cooked supper. "Oh man, I was starving, (munch munch, gulp) mis dis goof stuff, (munch munch)"

'Heh, heh, useless old man," Conan chuckled in his mind.

"Man dad, you really can't do anything yourself," ran sighed and shook her head.

"What did you want me to do? Eat the stuff I cooked myself?" Kogorou said, taking another big chunk of rice from his bowl to his mouth.

'Sadly, I think that would have ended your life if you did,' Conan mocked in his mind.

"Seriously dad, one of these days, I'm going to go off to university and you're going to have to live by yourself," Ran gave a sigh.

"So teach that brat over there how to cook sometime," Kogorou glanced over.

'What am I, your serveant?' Conan pouted.

"Daddy…" Ran glared.

"I'm just kidding, when the time comes, I'll think of something," Kogorou laughed and stuck some more food into his already full mouth.

Next Morning

It's a brand new day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the fire hydrants are receiving a fresh new coat of rust resistant coating for protections against the neighborhood dogs. Ah yes, it is truly a magnificent day.

"All set to go?" Sonoko smiled, sticking her chest outward with her hands on her waist.

"I suppose so," the professor groaned.

"You came too, Kudou-kun?" Ai looked over.

"No, I was dragged over. What is it with you girl's and other people's business," Conan moaned.

"It gives us certain satisfaction to watch you men squirm," Ai chuckled.

"Heh…Heh…..Heh….." Conan faked a laughter.

End…

Did you like it? Bad? GOOD? Please review.

All reviews are well appreciated.

Crystal Snowflake: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one

Great Detective: I'll try to make this story longer. I may write a sequel if I can't since I can see so many people loved this fic!

Meitantei Mystery: Here you go, an update. I hope you liked it!

Kisara Koi: Are you a girl? That's not to offend but if you were, you would suit what I said in this chapter so well lol. Glad you liked my fic. Thank you for your encouragement.

Adilla: Yea, I especially like it when she tease Ran about Shinichi that I just had to put that in the second chapter lol.

Fanfic Maniac: It's always fun to watch others get hurt! It's only human nature lol.


	5. Beginning of a Plot

Ch5

"speeches"

'thoughts'

Beginning of a Plot

He was an obese man with stuck out chin, how many ever there was. His waist out grew his giant rump that bumped disgustingly in the air each time he stumbled a step. His thick eyebrows and white mustache sat glumly on his face, now deprived of its youth.

Alright, maybe I was too harsh. Let me rephrase that. He was a well-rounded man with strong bulky chins. His plus sized waist circled around his rich rump that elegantly bounced in rhysmic patterns as he took his graceful strides. The proud stature of his brow matched his fully mustache that decorated his face, still only 52years young. And today, will be his first date.

Ai tagged behind with a silent smirk upon her face as she gazed forward to the two slouching figure as they got dragged down the road by the excited teens. She never said much the entire morning, except for commenting with smart remarks upon Kudou's questions.

It was just after 10:00 that they reached their first store. The Day clothing store was the name. The isles after isles of clothing brought joy upon the girl's minds and horror up-on the guy's. 'This is going to be a looooonnng day,' Conan gave a sigh.

2 hours later

17 tuxedos and 14 pants down, 10923 more to go. The professor was ready to settle for the first thing they give a remote sign that they liked the suit. If we know the female mind, that's never going to happen in a shopping store. He forced out a smile every time he heard Sonoko's "How about this one…or this! Oh you must try this!"

"You know what, I think I like those pants. They suit you not bad," Sonoko said rubbing his chin.

"Excellent, I'll take it!" the professor jumped in.

"but…are you sure…" Sonoko said taking a walk around the old man as she scratched her head.

"I'm positive! Now lets go home," the old chemist motioned to the door.

"Hold it, we still need to get you a matching tux," Sonoko grabbed his collar.

"uh…right…How about that one?" he said pointing to a random suit.

"That's horrible, you don't wear night black with shadow black, they just don't fit," Sonoko shook her head.

'They're both black, frankly I can't tell the difference,' the professor dropped his shoulders and head.

"Since we found some pants for the professor, lets go find something for the squirt," Sonoko suggested.

"That's a good idea, he needs something more than that one nerdy suit to go around everyday," Ran agreed cheerfully.

'Sorry that it's nerdy,' Conan pouted.

Few Moments Later

"Oooo! That's so cute!" Sonoko squealed as she tugged over a piece of clothing.

"No thanks," Conan replied plainly, without even looking.

Sonoko twitched her eyebrow and went to search for another.

"He Sonoko, take a look at this," Ran called out, snickering under her hand as it covered her mouth.

"Is that…" Sonoko's eyes widened.

"I think it is," she snickered again.

"Ohhh Conan-kun…could you come here please?" Sonoko called sheepishly.

"What is it now," Conan dragged himself over. Ai followed closely behind.

"Tadah!" the two girls pulled over another article of clothing.

Blue vest, white shirt, blue shorts, and with a hat that was also blue in a shape of something like a France artist would wear. Conan shuddered at the site.

"Try this on," Sonoko forced the shirt to his face.

"NO WAY!" Conan shook his head vigorously.

"Common, we won't buy it, we just want to see you wear it," Ran giggled from behind.

"I'm not going to wear that! That's….horrifying…' Conan twisted his body to show his back with his hands folded in front of his chest.

"If you won't wear it, I won't cook you supper for the next week," Ran said with an evil smile.

"That's okay, I'll go eat outside," Conan replied.

"Fine, I'll take you to mom's place to taste her delicious home cooking. I hear she's been working on her beef stew lately and been wanting us to go over to have a taste," Ran glanced down at the tiny boy who started to quiver, 'Checkmate!'

"I hope the vest isn't too tight," Conan turned around with a forced smile upon his face.

Ran handed the articles over with a nod. "You know, you can be pretty evil when the time comes," Sonoko whispered over.

Few moments later

"Oh! MY! GOD! The only thing that's missing now is a giant lollypop!" Sonoko jumped up and down excitedly.

The professor held his breath to keep himself from laughing while Ai tried to avoid vision of the…interesting scene.

Conan blushed with rage as he stood in the spot light, cursing the teenage girl with his glare. 'I won't forget this,' Conan said to himself.

(click)

Conan's eyes widened with surprise of the sudden click of a shutter. "Was that the sound of a camera I just heard?" Conan looked around.

"My phone camera, never leave home without it," Sonoko giggled, "With this, I can black mail you all I want!"

"Sonoko!" Ran slapped her lightly on the back of her head.

"I'm just joking, I took it cause I'm sure, someday when we look back to this, we're all going to have a riot," she smiled with a wink before bursting out with laughter once more.

"Right then…ehem…I think we should go for lunch. It's almost 12:30 and I'm sure K…Conan-kun there would love to have a lollypop," Ai said, swallowing the urge to go further.

Conan lowered his brows and glimpsed at her with half his eyelids down.

Few Minutes Later

The two girls and the professor were talking away about his date later on while Ai and Conan sat together on a separate table. Ran gave occasional glances at the two and giggled to herself.

"Kudou-kun, I think you looked a lot more likable in that outfit," Ai glanced over at the boy as he raised his hand to bite into his sandwich.

"Shut up, let's not bring that up again," Conan shot her a sign of annoyance before sinking his teeth upon his prey.

"Why, it's a fun topic," Ai pushed on.

"You're looking for a fat lip!" Conan glared.

"Keep your fat lip, it goes so well with your big mouth," Ai chuckled. She watched with great satisfaction as Conan sucked his head down to his shoulders as though he had just been hit with a sledgehammer.

"Kudou-kun," she continued, "I'd say you're getting more and more use to being a child everyday. If I gave you the antidote right now and you were to return to your original form, do you really believe that things will return to normal?" she asked, changing her face to a more serious look.

"I don't see the problem," Conan replied, looking up into the skies.

Silence.

"You're so simple minded," Ai finished off.

"Well excuuuse meee," Conan stuck his neck out.

She leaned back and admired the scenery of the park. Conan watched her, wondering what she was thinking about. "It's a beautiful day isn't it," he said peacefully, changing the topic.

"It's spring," she said, "Spring, a season of birth. The sky regains its open blues, the flower bloom in welcome of the golden sun and the birds sing their chorus cheerfully at the warm wind that blows. Ahh yes, spring is here…" she paused. Conan gave a smile to her. "BIG FAT HAIRY DEAL!" she finished off.

Conan neared dropped to his face but held his spot on the bench.

"Everyone's happy, everyone except me," she looked down, then shooting her head up, she gave a mocking look to the detective, "It's a game Kudou-kun," she said with a chuckle, "I think of ways for you to be miserable, and you…try to think of a way for me to be miserable. That is what arguing is all about. Unfortunately for you, I'm already miserable and you can't do anything to sink me even further,"

"I be you never had too many friends like that, have you?" Conan sighed.

"More than the 3 kids that you got," she met him with her words.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Ran walked over with a bright smile upon her face.

"Having a little competition," Ai answered with a grin.

"heh, heh," Conan faked a laughter and walked back to where the professor and Sonoko was to get another can of pop.

"Ai-chan," Ran sat down next to her.

"Yes?" she turned her head to face her.

'Wow, she's really formal,' "Uh… I mean… Conan-kun is a good kid, just give him a chance," Ran coughed and cleared her throat.

"What?" Ai shot her a questioning look.

"His a good kid, I'm sure you two have a lot in common," she said, giving her a gentle smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Conan said, opening the can of pop in his hands as walked back.

"Oh, nothing," Ran replied. "Remember, " she whispered to Ai before running back to her original seat.

'So they think Kudou-kun is in love with me…This may turn out quite interesting,' she thought to herself.

End…

I know Ai is a bit OOC in this story the moment she decided to toy with Kudou so much but hey, as long as it's funny (I hope it is) then I'm fine with it. Sorry about lack of humor in this chapter but I needed something to link it to my future ideas. I hope you all still liked it thought!

Crystal Snowflake: The suffering has only just begun. I'm thinking of giving this story a new title cause profs first date is merely what I used to connect the happenings of things. Thank you very much for all your support

Fanfic Maniac: The best chapter, wow, and I didn't have too much confidence in that one. This one lacked a bit in humor but more to come in future. I hope I can write more chapters that you will like just as much as the last one.

Great Detective: Are there more than one person that's using your account? Cause I've received a review from you on Ch3 and now its like you haven't even read ch2 yet. Anyways, I hope you liked these later chapters too

Kisara Koi: To tell truth, I'm still thinking on what his date should look like. Don't worry, I'll make sure its either going to be ironic or humorous.

Meitantei Mystery: Why thank you, I love Kogorou's stupid characteristics.

Adilla: There was a little bit more Conan-Ai in this one just for you, lol. I wasn't really going to put all that but, it worked out fine.

Michelle Therese: OMG thank you so much! I love your reviews and didn't actually think that you would give me one even if I asked you to. I hope I can get more of your reviews in the future. Thanks again!


	6. The Dollar's Back

Ch6

"speech"

'Thought'

The Dollar's Back

Time was coming to an end to this long agonizing day. Conan held in his arms a dozen bags as he watched with utter amazement at Ran and Sonoko as they bulldozed their way through the crowd of women that gathered around the "On Sale" sign. Ripping, tearing, slapping, scratching, biting, swearing, smacking, he gave a few blinks and sweat dropped.

Oh how he wished that could be the case, at least then he would have a show to watch. 'Isn't that what girls are suppose to do in department stores?' he sighed to himself. This afternoon was none of the sort; rather it was quite the opposite. He still carried a bundle of bags across his arms but there was no ripping and tearing to be seen. The bleak quietness of the store with it's whispering elevator music only emphasized his boredom.

He took a seat on the near by bench and set the bags upon the floor. Sonoko and Ran were flipping through pieces of clothing. For the past 3hours, Sonoko had been selecting tuxedos, which only differed in the name of its color. The professor had been pushed, pulled, spun, twisted, and jerked around the large department store through the entire time with no rest. Sweat poured from his forehead as his legs quivered from exhaustion.

"hmm, night time black, evening black, nocturnal black, Night sky blue (AKA: Black). She pondered as she took the tuxedos upon her arms and scanned each one intensively. She then walked behind the professor and gave him a small jerk upon his back, forcing it to stretch up straight. "Which one do you think is the best one professor?" she asked.

"Nocturnal," he answered with the first word that came to his mind.

"But then it doesn't seem to cope with the pants. If you want it then we're going to have to find a new pair," Sonoko replied.

"What! No, no, there's no need for that!" the professor jumped, "In fact I'll just take all 4, How's that? We'll decide when we get home," he said with a sweat drop sliding in the back of the head.

Boredom was taking over the child's mind. Conan took notice of a small piece of lint upon the bench he sat on and had taken up an obsession to it. He was flicking the piece of lint back and force, each time coming up with a creative way in thinking how he can flick it further than the last. His head jolted up in sudden realization of the situation. 'You know you're bored when flicking a piece of lint become all consuming,' he thought to himself, shooting a fake laugh. He checked his watch that replied back with the time of 4:45. 'Wow, I've been caught up for 15 minutes flicking a piece of lint,' he thought with amazement.

Ai walked over with her hands behind her back and a smile of amusement to the bored detective. "You look like you're having a blast," Ai said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Ohhh yea, so far my record is somewhere around 15 inches," he replied in sarcastic pride.

Ai bent down and shifted the lint over to the edge of the bench. With one smooth flick, the lint raced through the air, landing a few feet away from its original position. She turned back with a mocking smile and chuckled the words; "I win," before extending her back once more.

Conan pouted and folded his arms. "Beginner's luck," he huffed as he blushed slightly from the embarrassment he felt. The smile grew slightly in size upon the girl's face with satisfaction. It was truly a sad competition, but it was enough for Ai to shoot another arrow upon his pride and that is the only thing that mattered to her.

A slight annoyance bubbled in the young boys mind as he took notice of the mocking grin. "Does it hurt?" he asked politely.

"Does what hurt?" she questioned.

"It must hurt to be putting cracks upon that Frankenstein face of yours with that smile," he smiled and nodded as though to say 'take that'

Ai merely nodded and with her eyes closed as though she was going to let the comment slide. Conan extended his neck with a puzzled look, wondering why she didn't reply anything. The girl's eyes opened with great force then gave a glare toward the boy next to him. It was a glare of pure fury and anger. All emotions of hate flowed through those two dark pupils as they focused upon their target. In the sudden surprise, Conan jumped up with a whoa and fell heavily on his rump off the bench. He rubbed his back and looked back up nervously, Ai smiled back at him and gave a small giggle.

"How did you do that," he asked with astonishment.

"It's…a girl thing," she replied.

It was another 1hour before Sonoko finally found the perfect suit for the old man. Even Ran had given a sigh of relief for she had begun to get bored of the search. Looking back, the old man scratched his head once more. 'I still can't tell the difference.' He thought dropping his eyelids halfway down and stuck out his bottom lips.

"That will be 165.45," the cash clerk said.

"165!" Agasa exclaimed in outrage.

"Yes sir, 365.45, and your pants will be an additional 70," the clerk tilted his head and smiled.

"430!" he shouted, slapping himself on his forehead.

Sonoko looked over with a confused look, "What about it?" She asked.

Few Minutes Later

"Well that was a waist of time," Sonoko breathed out heavily.

Agasa folded his arms as his brow twitched slightly from trying to hold his rage. "I'm going to go home, my date is in less then 2hours," he said swallowing his fury, "I'll just wear my old suit."

"Cheap skate," Sonoko spoke under her breath. Ran immediately jumped and covered her mouth as the old man turned and smiled difficultly at the two young ladies. With a cough, he cleared his throat and walked away.

"At least I got lots of new clothing for Conan-kun, I guess," Ran sighed.

Conan took a peep into the bags he was holding. 'Let's see…Mr. Sun, Mr. Sun, Waving frog, overall with a smiling dolphin. One could get beat up for wearing stuff like these.' He raised an eyebrow hesitantly.

He took a step but was abruptly stopped by a small figure of a girl. Ran and Sonoko stopped their chatting as they glanced down at the two young kids. Ai twisted her right foot as she swayed from one side to another, shyly looking up through her bangs.

"Haibara?" Conan said in confusion.

"Conan-kun…"she paused and held her breath. She gave her head a few shakes and they turned into a fading shade of red, "Do you…like me?" she asked turning to her side to reveal her fidgeting fingers behind her back.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Conan replied slightly shocked and completely oblivious to what was going on.

Ran gasped and blushed slightly, 'Is she…oh wow…'

Sonoko peeped down, also confused about what was going on.

"I mean, do you like me," Ai said again looking up then quickly turning back to the floor when she met eye contact with the boy.

"What the heck are you talking about? I don't (kick) ow," he turned and looked behind. Ran gave him a strict look and nodded her head. "Oh..y..y..y..yea I li..l..lik..lik..like you," he said as his brow twitched even more rapidly.

"Really?" Ai asked.

"Of..of course," Conan coughed.

"Then why did you say such horrible things to me earlier?" she questioned.

"What horrible things?" Ran jumped in.

"He…He…" Ai rubber her eyes, "He called me a Frankenstein!" she frowned then sounded a few chokes.

Ran turned back and glared at the young boy, "CONAN-KUN! IS THIS TRUE?" she demanded an answer.

Sonoko pulled her back up and brought her lips to her ear. "Hey Ran you think that Conan-kun said that because he likes her and just wanted to tease her. Kids that age does it all the time," she whispered.

Ran's eyes quickly cleared up as she release a intrigued "oh". She leveled her height with Conan and pointed her finger toward him. "Conan-kun, that wasn't a very nice thing to do," she said in a lecturing tone, "Now apologize to Ai-chan."

The shrunken detective nodded then walked over as he glared at Ai. A small smirk stroked upon the girls face which dissipated as fast as it formed. "I'm…sorry Haibara," he said.

"Good," Ran said, "Now give her a hug for hurting her feelings."

"What!" Conan spun around nervously.

"You heard me, now hurry up!" Ran ordered as she pointed her finger to the frowning girl.

Ai looked up and gave him a mocking look with her eyes before switching them to a look where she seemed to be waiting for his approach.

Conan walked over and put his arms around her. Ran and Sonoko giggled at the puppy love romance they were witnessing.

'One more push,' Ai thought to herself. "Conan-kun, she whispered but loud enough for the two teens to hear, "Would you like to be my…Boyfriend?" she asked.

Ran jolted up with shock and excitement. Knowing that Ran will go on forever if he was to refuse, Conan answered with some difficulty in his voice, "I would be happy to…"

Sonoko gave a mocking glance to her friend beside.

The brunette tean gave a questioning look. "What," she asked.

"You know what this means don't you?" Sonoko replied.

"What does it mean?" Ran asked still in confusion.

"This means.." Sonoko leaned over against her friend's ear, "That you owe me a dollar again." She smirked and gave a giggle.

End…

Did you like this chapter? What's going to happen between Haibara and Conan? Oh, and Ayumi will not come into this fiction in case some of you may think that after reading Ai Edogawa. Next Chap, Professor's date revealed!

I will not be updating "Secrets" for a while because well, I just simply don't have any good ideas on it. This fiction sort of replaced it

Time to answer to reviews!

Great Detective: Lol, it's a rat race out there. Thanks for your support!

Fanfic Maniac: I'm glad, comments like yours really do encourage me to write the next chapter faster than I intended to

Mystery Max: Here you go, Conan and Ai. Do you like it? More to come

Crystal Snowflake: I am a BIG fan of yours! Love your stories! Especially your one shots. Glad you like it

Shonzu: Heh, I'll do my best

Adilla: You're welcome. An since I realized lots of people like C/A, I wrote then ending to this chapter like that.

After the next chapter, I'm thinking of starting a sequel that will be directly added as chapter 8. The plot? Based on what happened till now until Conan explaining to Ran about how he got dumped. Yes, next chapter is final chapter to Prof First Date so there will be A LOT MORE of the professor.


	7. The End

Ch7

"speech"

'Thought'

The professor dragged his suit out from behind the closet as he mumbled a few curses under his lips. '430.00 for a tux, really, that's absurd. I'm an unemployed bachelor, I don't have that kind of money. I ended up going through that torment for nothing!' he thought putting his legs into his pants. He pulled up it up but his eyes popped open with a few blinks when his hands came to a sudden halt on it's way to his waist. He gave his pant a few tugs, it wasn't moving. 'I knew I shouldn't have had stake last night…' he thought to himself. he yanked on his pants as he breathed in deeply to suck his pop belly in and the pant squeezed it's way up his lag, managing to settle above in a bulky fashion. He patted himself on his belly then looked back to the mirror and grunted at the figure that stared back to him.

(Mean While)

Conan shifted his steps to the side slightly as glanced over with an amused grin sweeping across her face. She faced him a gave a wink and watched him glance back to Ran as he forced out a smile and a nod.

"They really do make a cute couple," Ran snickered.

"Even thought the fact that they're both 3 feet tall which make it rather queer, I must agree," Sonoko giggled back then walked over to the blushing boy.

"Hey there you little player," she said mockingly, flicking the boy on his forehead, "you take good care of her or you're going to have to answer to me!"

"k..kay," he smiled weakly as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his forehead.

"Oh yea, we gotta get going," Sonoko jumped up.

"Where?" Ran asked.

"Well don't you want to see who the professor's date is?" Sonoko replied.

"OH RIGHT!" Ran giggled, "Where did he say his date was?"

"Touto Restaurant in (Checks watch) 1h 30min roughly," Conan answered.

"Alright, let's start walking. We still have some time left so we can go through a few more shops before we get there," Sonoko said cheerfully, raising a hand in the air.

"How stupid, I couldn't careless on who the professor dates," Haibara mumbled.

"Fine, you go home, I for one do want to know what the woman's face look like that would actually fall for that old geezer," Conan replied calmly.

"I think I will," she said and began to walk to the opposite direction.

(Parody from naruto. Chars may get OOC)

"Maybe she's got…fat lips…" Conan whispered, crescenting his eyes in a sly look as he side glanced back.

Haibara's steps came to an abrupt stop as the words echoed repeatedly in her head.

'One more push,' Conan thought, "Or maybe buck toothed," he called out. Ran and Sonoko were chatting happily and had not caught on to the conversation.

A sudden chill shot through the young girl as she quivered with the thought. With a cough to clear her throat, she turned around revealing a slight blush of embarasement as she whispered looking up, "come to think of it, I don't have anything to do tonight anyways…"

(End Parody)

An old man whistled as he repeatedly pulled on his pants outwards to relieve the tight squeeze it had upon his waist as he looked from side to side with a small bouquet of flowers in his arms. He checked his watch for time, 'still 5minutes early. I told her to meet me here at Touto Plaza, I wonder what she looks like…I wonder if she's a woman?' a sudden nervous thought ran through his mind. He shook the thought away with a slap on his head. Looking back down at his pop belly underneath his tuxedo, slightly fading in color from the long time of no use, he began to fidget his fingers, 'I hope she wont' run away seeing how fat I am,' uncertainties such as these ran wildly in his head.

(Back with the big group)

"Here we are, Touto Restaurant, we'll wait here until he arrives," Sonoko said as she pushed open the door.

A crowed of waitresses gathered around the door as the 4 made their way in. "Hey, those are the kids I told you about!" a voice was heard in the crowed.

Conan and Haibara sweat dropped as they looked from one side to the other at the giggling faces.

"You should have seen it, it was amazing!" "Wow, they're small," "That's so cute!" The two smiled difficultly the chattering continued.

"Ladies, let's get back to work!" a man yelled out from the back.

All the waitresses scattered back to their position as they continued to snicker. One remained at the front, "How may I help you today, little ones?" she asked, bending down to their height.

"A table for 4 please," Ran said.

"K, please follow me," the waitress said with a nod.

"Oh, and we would like a corner seat please," Ran added.

"Sure thing," she answered brightly.

(Back to the professor)

'it's 7:15 already, she's 15min late, I wonder if she's going to be here,' flips open a small piece of paper, 'her name its Toutomi Aki, she says she's going to come in a red dress,' he looked around.

A figure caught the corner of his eye as he jolted his head over then let out a gasp. An old woman came around the corner in a red dress down around the corner with a Cain to support her weight. It was an old dress, possibly from the 50th, something you would see an old woman wear in a western cowboy movie. Her face were more wrinkled than his was, and her back had developed a small hump as she paced her way over slowly.

He stood still with great disappointment as he gave a few blinks and raised an eyebrow. 'That can't be her…can it? She could almost be MY mother,' he thought to himself.

The old woman continued to pace forward, she raised her head and squinted her eyes, then with a smile, she began to move toward him.

The professor jolted up as he sweat dropped and smiled uncomfortably trying not to show his disappointment to be polite. 'That's it, no more internet blind dates,' he thought to himself.

The old woman walked up to him and with another squint of her eyes, she smiled. "Good evening," she said.

"G..Good evening," the professor answered forcing a smile to his lips. 'My first date is going to be with someone the age of my mom,' he sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Is something the matter?" asked the old woman.

"Oh, NONONONOnononono, nothing's wrong," he said flipping up.

"Alright, anyways…" she woman started then looked around.

'When Shinichi find out about this, I bet his going to be laughing for days,' the professor sighed once more.

"Could you tell me the way to the train station please, I was on my way to my nephew's house and I forgot which road to take for the station," the old lady finished off.

"Huh?" the professor shot his head up.

"You know, the train station for JR that's around here somewhere," the old woman asked again.

"Oh, that, hohoho!" he laughed.

"What is so funny? I am but an old woman who lost her way," she said sadly.

"I'm very sorry, it is not you whom I was laughing at. It is myself, I thought you were…never mind. The train station is 2 blocks down this road to the right. You should be able to see it once you get there to the cross section," he answered.

"Thank you dear, have a nice evening," she said with a nod and walked away.

"You're very welcome, you too," the professor waved, then gave a sigh of relief. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he flipped around. "Hello," he said with a smile as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"My name is Aki, might you be professor Agasa?" the woman asked politely.

His eyes came upon hers as he let out a gasp of shock.

(Back in the restaurant)

"Wow, his late," Sonoko said as she tapped her fingers on the table and kept her focus upon the entrance doors.

"Maybe he got stuck up," Conan snickered to the tiny girl beside him.

Haibara merely shook her head and took a sip from her milk shake and returned her gave back to her magazine she picked up from the front door.

"What?" Conan asked confused about her reaction.

She gave no reply. Conan pouted with a humph and looked back to the entrance door. Haibara gave a quick grin listening to the growling of the shrunken detective then continued to read the article upon her magazine.

"Hey look, I think that's the professor out the window, walking this way," Ran pointed.

"I think you're right," Sonoko replied. All eyes turned to the front door. Even Haibara had put down her magazine to observe the on coming event.

'_Is she fat liped?'_

'_Or perhaps buck toothed,'_

The door creaked open as the two walked in. A gasp escaped the four's lips as their eyes widened at the woman behind.

(Commercial door closes)

(Author: I was going to end it here but then I thought you guys were waiting for this chapter for a long time and since I did say I was going to end the story this chapter, here's the remainder.)

(Commercial door opens)

Sonoko sat with her jaw hung down, speechless, Conan and Ran just stared with occasional blinks to refresh their dry eyes. Haibara glanced with a surprised look upon her face.

"Th..That can't be her…can it?" Sonoko said shaking as she pointed a finger.

"The contrast is amazing," Conan gasped.

"Wait a go professor," Ran cheered in a whisper.

"Amazing," was Haibara's one word reply.

A beautiful young lady trickled behind the white heard tubby professor. Agasa blushed slightly as they were led to their table. From his jacket's inside pocket, he pulled out a small piece of paper, took a quick glance then put it back.

'A cheat sheet…' Conan laughed in his mind.

He pulled the chair out and invited the woman to sit down. Her soft tanned skin firmly outlined her feminist figure. Her long silky brown hair were cut short to just below her shoulders connecting her head smoothly to the hourglass shape of her body. She gave a short bow in thank you as she took her seat and smiled back at the old man through her rose petal lips. Her crystal green eyes scanned the restaurant, watching the stars that hung above with glimmering joy.

"She looks no more than late 20th to early 30th," Conan said.

"Wow, his hit the jack pot on this one," Sonoko giggled.

"But how long will it last?" Ai cut in.

"Eh?" the three turned their attention to her as she picked up her magazine once more.

"What I mean is, how long can he keep such an attractive YOUNG lady with him. I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one that noticed their contrast," she said coldly.

"Come now, don't say things like that," Ran laughed weakly, "Maybe…"

"It's a fairy tale world then," Ai chuckled.

'Wow, she's got a dark side to her…' Sonoko raised an eyebrow.

The professor opened the napkin and took out the utensils laid neatly inside. 'Knife on the left or knife on the right…the left, yea that's it, the left!'

'Wow, his been studying hasn't he,' Conan gave a small laughter then swallowed to stop any further noise. From where they sat, they saw a giggle from the woman's face.

"He got a laugh!" Sonoko cheered.

The soup came to the dates as they licked their dry lips, ready to dig in. "Smells wonderful, what is it?" the woman asked.

"it is our special clam chowdi'ar, served with 3 different types of vegetables, bezel, and a small tinge of parmesan cheese for an exquisite taste," the waitor replied adding a French accent to his voice.

"Great," the professor said putting his hands together.

"Enjoy your dinner," the waiter smiled and went to the back.

(In the back)

"Hey, isn't that the old guy that was here last time with the legendary couple?" asked the waiter.

"Now I've seen everything," replied the cook looking out the window, "I thought I'd seen everything with those two kids but this is just…great! I'm glad I chose to work in this place," he laughed.

(Back out side)

A roar of laughter erupted from the kitchen which was quickly followed by a shush.

"Oh, your hair is about to…" the professor called, "…too late."

The woman looked to the side and found a bit of her hair was taking a sip from her soup. "Oh dear…" she answered.

"Here let me get that for you," the professor said picking up his napkin.

(At the table of 4)

"Gasp! His leaning forward! Is he going to…" Sonoko blushed as she stuck her neck out to get a closer look.

"That can't be, they just met, no one moves that fast," Ran laughed.

"But look, she's leaning in too now!" Sonoko pointed.

Haibara glanced over from curiousity that she tried to hide under her poker face.

'Hey hey, how old do you think you are,' Conan thought as he leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

The two figures leaned closer and closer, their eyes met as the professor extended a hand to his date's hair.

"His touching her hair!" Sonoko said wide eyed.

"I can see that," Ran replied.

A large man came to the table in front of them, blocking their view of the scene.

"Ok, now I can't see," Ran said. Sonoko reached her neck to all directions trying to see the conclusion of the scene. She kneeled upon her seat to get a higher view.

"So..Sonoko…get down from there," Ran called embarrassed on her friend's nosiness.

"Hey I can see them, it looks like his stroking her hair!" Sonoko said growing in excitement as she leaned forward. Her laughter were quickly cut short as she noticed that she was gaining moment.

"EH!" Conan and Ran extended their arms to prevent the nosy teen from falling but it was too late.

(Crash)

The leg of the chair had caught itself on the table and flipped it down, spilling their drinks all over the color with a series of loud clunks as the blond teen fell on the marble floor with a loud thud. The Three figures dashed to her side after dodging the splash of their drinks to see if she was okay.

"Sonoko, that's what you get for being too nosy," Ran gave a sigh.

A crowed had gathered around them to see what was going on. Amongst them, two familiar figures.

"S..Sonoko-kun, and Ran kun! And Sh…er..Conan-kun and Ai-kun!" the professor gasped. 'I guess I should have known they would follow me here,' he let out a disappointing sigh.

"You know these people?" the woman asked.

"Y..yea," he answered dropping his shoulders.

The 4 smiled nervously, "Hiii…?" she said weakly, peeping up at the anger that built in the professor's eyes.

"Would you guys like to join us? It's always fun with more people right? Right Agasa-san?" asked Aki.

"Oh..r..right!" the professor replied.

(Few moments later)

"Hmmm, so you guys got to know each other when you found out that you both loved science," Ran nodded.

"Yes, I took great interest in his theories on science and some of the inventions he says he was working on," Aki smiled.

"Excuse me," Sonoko said shyly, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Yes?" Aki glanced over.

"May I ask…um…uh…" Sonoko stuttered.

"How old I am?" Aki finished off.

"Y..yea…" she said rubbing her head.

Aki smiled confidently. "I'm 50years young," she said cheerfully.

"50!" 4 simultaneous exclaims shot in the rastaraunt.

"Yes," she laughed at their shock.

"But you're…you're…" Ran chocked.

"Bowflex, it's a wonderful thing," she said with a wink as she raised her arms, "For less than 20min a day, 3 times a week, you can be what you want to be in just 3 short month," she finished off mimicking the infomercial.

"i.i.i.i. seee..." all 4 stared at her features, stunned, waiting for their brains to glide back to reality.

The End…

Epilogue

"So prof, how did you like your first date?" Conan asked.

"I would have liked it better if you guys didn't stick your nose in the middle," he replied crossing his arms.

"Hey, we said we were sorry," Conan replied.

"Yea yea, but she says she had fun and she said that she would love to go on another one again sometime so I guess things turned out for the better," the professor smiled.

"For you maybe," Conan sighed.

"Huh, what do you mean?" the professor glanced at the small boy.

"Conan-kun, let's go home," Ran called, "You gotta get up early tomorrow for Ai-chan," Ran called from the door.

Conan let out a long sigh as the professor looked down, full of "?" in his head. Ai, sitting at the table beside, let out a small amused giggle and watched the shrunken detective give her a glare. "So long…honey," she laughed in a sheepish way.

"Honey?" The professor glanced down.

"Heh..heh..heh…" Conan laughed angrily, "What could you possibly gain from all this?"

"2 things, 1. I get to see you squirm as Ran-san force you to do the things I ask you to.

And 2. I get some alone time with you." She said.

"Haibara…do you…" Conan gasped.

"Don't get me wrong there you naïve little detective. I need to run some tests and I rather stick a hole in you with the needle then myself all the time for blood samples," she chuckled.

The End…

The End for profs first date, did you enjoy it? Did you like it? Epilogue marks the start of the sequel. Please review if you think I should write it. I wrote it in the epilogue to see if you guys think it's a good, humorous plot to see if I should write it or not. If you think yes, it can be funny, then please tell me in reviews.

Crystal Snowflake: Ooo, I have a fan! Conan/Ai is so funny, I like'em too.

Great Detective: What do you think of the idea that I told you about in this chapter, should I write the sequel?

Fanfic Mania: Maybe not all day this day but there's more teasing if you think I should write sequel lol.

Adilla: so you wish for me to write it I take it:-p

Kisara Koi: does that mean you're a yes too?

Jack Adam: OH WOW! The C/A Legend gave me a review! I feel so honored. Thanks a lot, I'm trying my best


End file.
